The control programs for programmable controllers are generally compiled in development or engineering systems. In addition to compiling control programs, engineering systems are also used for the commissioning, project engineering and configuration of controllers and drives.
It is quite usual for the compilation of the control programs to be carried out by a first specialist team and the commissioning, project engineering and configuration to be carried out by a second specialist team, with the two specialist teams being separated physically from each other. This means that the control program compiled by the first specialist team has to be transmitted to the second specialist team. It is often desirable to be able to use a quick transmission route but without loss of confidentiality during the transmission in order that to ensure that certain knowhow is not accessible to unauthorized third parties.